Lapras Asha
Laplace Satoshiego | obraz = EP259 Ash Lapras.png | jajko debiut = | wykluty = | debiut = ''Zagubiony Lapras'' | złapany w = | miejsce złapania = Wyspa Tangelo | płeć = Nieznana | zdolność = Nieznana | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = ''Wiwat Lapras'' | lokalizacja = Nieznana | ewolucja = link=Lapras | gatunek = Lapras }}Lapras Asha (jap. サトシのラプラス Laplace Satoshiego) – to pierwszy Pokémon złapany przez Asha Ketchuma podczas jego podróży po Pomarańczowym Archipelagu, ogólnie dwunasty. Został oddzielony od swojej rodziny, więc Ash obiecał, że do nich wróci. Służył jako główny środek transportu podczas podróży przez wyspy, aż do Alabastii. Historia Pomarańczowy Archipelag Ash po raz pierwszy spotkał Laprasa na wyspie Tangelo, gdy on i jego przyjaciele widzieli, jak był bity przez trzech chuliganów. Pikachu użył Szoku Elektrycznego, aby przepędzić chłopców. Tracey obejrzał Laprasa i zdał sobie sprawę, że potrzebuje pomocy. Dał Ashowi lekarstwo, aby ten podał je Pokémonowi, a sam pobiegł do siostry Joy. Lapras odmówił wzięcia leku. Potem został zabrany do Centrum Pokémonów, gdzie siostra Joy wyjaśniła, iż Pokémon boi się ludzi. Wkrótce Ash zdobył jego zaufanie po tym, jak uratował go z rąk Zespołu R. Ostatecznie Lapras postanowił dołączyć do drużyny Asha. Lapras był używany jako środek transportu podczas podróży po Pomarańczowym Archipelagu. Ash, Misty i Tracey siedzieli na jego grzbiecie, kiedy ten płynął z nimi przez morza z jednej wyspy do drugiej. Ash wygrał wyścig na Laprasie w odcinku ''Niespodziewany przypływ'' przeciwko Cissy i jej Blastoise'owi, zdobywając w ten sposób swoją pierwszą odznakę Ligi Pomarańczowej. Później Ash używał go w meczu z Dannym w odcinku ''Ostry ślizg'', konkurując o kolejne odznaczenie, gdzie musiał użyć Lodowego Promienia, aby zamrozić gejzer. Mimo że przegrał z Nidoqueen lidera, Ash ostatecznie zdobył swoją drugą odznakę. Lapras został również użyty przeciwko Gengarowi w bitwie przeciwko Drake'owi w Lidze Pomarańczowej w odcinkach ''Witaj, Pummelo'' i ''Wejście Dragonite'a''. Walka obu Pokémonów zakończyła się remisem. W odcinku ''Wiwat Lapras'' Ash i przyjaciele znaleźli stado, od którego oddzielił się Lapras. Jednak grupa nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z Pokémonem, ponieważ towarzyszył ludziom. Ich nienawiść do ludzi była spowodowana kapitanem Kłakiem polującym na Laprasy. Po tym, jak Ash i jego Lapras pokonali Tentacruele należące do kapitana, Laprasy zaczęły ufać ludziom, a Lapras Asha - po pożegnaniu ze swoim trenerem - był w stanie wrócić do stada i swojej matki. Johto Ash na krótko spotkał się z Laprasem w odcinku ''Lapras luksusowy'', gdzie okazało się, że znacznie dojrzał. Ostatecznie stał się liderem swojego stada, kiedy jego poprzednik zrezygnował z tego tytułu, widząc, jak Lapras Asha ratuje stado przed Zespołem R. Lapras pojawił się także w retrospekcji w odcinku [[EP275|''Złapię cię później!]]. Osobowość i cechy charakteru Lapras z początku bał się ludzi ze względu na to, że był bity i gnębiony przez trzech chuliganów. Nawet gdy Ash przepędził ich, Pokémon wciąż był przerażony. Dopiero kiedy Zespół R przybył, by ukraść Laprasa, a Ash powstrzymał ich, stał się bardziej ufny wobec ludzi. Ze względu na długą podróż z trenerem z Alabastii po Pomarańczowym Archipelagu, był smutny, kiedy powrócił do stada, gdyż nie chciał opuścić Asha. Kiedy pojawił się później w Johto, okazało się, że stał się bardziej dojrzały i objął stanowisko lidera stada. W mandze W mandze The Electric Tale of Pikachu ]] Znane ruchy Aktorzy głosowi Ciekawostki * Lapras jest jedynym Pokémonem wypuszczonym przez Asha, który nie jest częścią trójstopniowej linii ewolucyjnej. * Lapras pojawia się w dziesiątej japońskiej czołówce, jednak nie występuje w żadnym odcinku, który został wyemitowany z tą czołówką. Zobacz też * Jeśli szukasz więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz Lapras. en:Ash's Lapras es:Lapras de Ash Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Pokémony z anime Kategoria:Pokémony Asha